Surprise au réveil
by Yumei Mizuki
Summary: Éden est-elle vraiment une simple louve ?


Ndla :

Salut

Première fois que je poste quoi que ce soit sur internet et je suis un peu nerveuse. (bon d'accord très nerveuse).

Un grand merci à Manga Greida qui a relu ce texte et qui m'a harcelée pour que je me décide enfin à vous montrer ce que j'écris. J'espère de tout coeur que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer :

L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar. Bob est la propriété de Bob lennon, Grunlek celle de Krayn, Shin et Théo sont la propriété respective de Seb' et de Fred du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits et toute copie partielle ou complète est interdite sans la permission de l'auteur.

J'ai rien oublié ?

Alors c'est parti.

* * *

Surprise au réveil

Grunlek, Shin, Bob et Théo s'étaient installés pour bivouaquer près d'un lac entourée de forêt. La journée s'était relativement bien passé; ils ne s'étaient fait attaquer que deux fois et aucun d'entre eux n'avait été blessé. Shin avait même réussi à chasser 4 lapins. Ça les changerait de la viande séchée. Et comble du bonheur pour l'archer, il y avait quelques pommiers près du lac. Théo était parti surveiller les alentours, Bob était aller chercher plus de bois pour le feu et Shin était aller voir si il y avait d'autres pommiers plus profond dans les bois. Grunlek était donc resté seul au camp et cuisinait les lapins. Eden était à coté de lui, elle mangeait un castor qu'elle avait attrapé quelques minutes auparavant. Le nain adorait la louve. Il parlait avec elle de ce qu'il refusait de dire à ses compagnons et parfois il avait l'impression qu'elle le comprenait. Elle avait parfois fait preuve de tant de compassion, de courage et de notion de sacrifice qu'elle était devenue partie intégrale du groupe avec le temps. C'était souvent elle qui apaisait les tensions dans le groupe en faisant des cabriole ou encore elle ramenait le repas. Bien qu'elle ait eu des relations tendues avec Shin pendant un temps, ils s'entendaient désormais comme larrons en foire. Il faut dire qu'Éden adorait les pommes. L'archer revint justement à ce moment là, les bras chargés de pommes, il les déposa au sol et en lança une à Éden qui l'attrapa au vol. La louve finit la pomme en trois coups de dents puis elle s'étira comme un chat, se roula en boule et s'endormi. Elle fut gratifié d'une caresse sur la tête de chacun des membres du groupe avant de commencer a ronfler.

Éden se réveilla avec la pointe d'une épée posée sur son flan. Que se passait-il? Était-ce une attaque? La louve ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le groupe d'aventurier dont elle était devenue la mascotte rassemblés autour d'elle, le regard sévère. Elle voulu lever ses pattes contre sont museau, et s'étirer mais en relevant ses pattes près de son museau elle vit…des mains. Elle commença a trembler, elle posa les mains sur ce qui aurait du être un museau mais s'avéra être un visage. Ignorant l'épée du paladin posée sur son ventre et les avertissements du groupe elle voulu se lever pour se rendre près du lac mais sans succès. Elle se dirigea donc vers le lac a quatre pattes. Arrivé au bord de l'eau cristalline elle observa son reflet. Tout y était: ses oreilles pointues, son nez, ses lèvre, ses cheveux de la même couleur que son pelage, ses yeux, tout.

« Qui êtes-vous? » La voix du paladin était de celle qu'il réservait aux ennemis. Elle risquait d'avoir du mal à les convaincre avec sa voix, il vaudrait sans doute mieux qu'elle leur montre. Elle ne dit donc rien mais elle se concentra, suivit les méandres de ses pensées, changea de forme. Quand elle réouvrir les yeux, elle était de nouveau une louve à la fourrure argenté. Le paladin baissa son épée. Les quatre aventuriers la regardait avec des yeux rond comme des billes.

Elle reprit forme humaine. Le silence régnait. L'elfe ne comprenait pas comment il se faisait qu'elle était de nouveau capable de changer de forme a volonté…à moins que…

« Quel jour sommes nous? »

Grunlek répondit pendant que le paladin qui venait de se rendre compte que sa mâchoire trainait au sol claquait des dents. La réponse de son ami nain éclaira la situation.

« Alors ça fait bien un an… Un an déjà. » dit l'elfe de sa voix flutée. Le pyromage fut le premier a reprendre ses esprits.

« Un an depuis quoi? »

« Tu verras… en attendant, prépare toi à recevoir de la visite. »

Bien que le groupe ait du mal à s'habituer à la nouvelle apparence de la louve, ils continuèrent à la traiter comme une amie. Ils l'aidèrent a se déplacer vers le feu de camp. Elle avait du mal a marcher sur ses deux jambes après un an a se déplacer a quatre pattes. En milieu d'après-midi se qu'elle redoutait arriva. Elle entendit un petit pop; comme une bouteille qu'on débouche derrière elle. La panique dans les yeux du pyromage confirma ses soupçons.

« Bonjour Enoch »

« Bonjour Éden, comment va tu? »

« Ça va. Compte tenu que je viens d'être libérée de la malédiction que tu m'avais jetée. »

« Il faut maintenir sa réputation. »

La jeune elfe ne s'était même pas retourné. Enoch alla embrasser son fils.

« Comment vas-tu mon fils? »

« Je sais pas. » Le pauvre était complètement perdu, il chercha le soutient de ses compagnons des yeux. Enoch fit passer son regard de Bob à Théo puis de Théo à Bob.

« Intéréssant. »

« Écoute Enoch maintenant qu'on a fait les présentations rempli ta part du marché. »

« Tu es bien pressée ma belle. »

Elle soupira.

« J'ai protégée ton fils pendant un an, et en échange tu devais lui rendre ce que tu lui a pris. »

« Es-tu sur que tu as protégé mon fils? » demanda Enoch en faisant passer son regard de son fils au paladin de la lumière.

« Les histoires de coeur de Bob ne me regarde pas. Il n'est pas mort donc j'ai tenu parole. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit le paladin et le demi-diable rougir pendant que le nain et l'archer les scrutaient. Elle vit le moment exact ou ils comprirent ses insinuations. Enoch s'assit près du feu en haussant les épaules.

« Je suppose… C'est bon je lui rendrais la mémoire. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer se qui se passe? » Demanda un mage dont les pupilles commençait a virer au rouge.

« Du calme Bob, tout va bien… C'est assez simple. Il se trouve que j'ai eu une aventure avec ton père et que j'ai préférée partir avant qu'il ne me brise le coeur. Il s'est avéré que ton père ne supporte pas d'être largué. Il s'en est donc pris à mon frère et lui a enlevée la raison. J'ai donc passé un marché avec ton père; je te protègeais pendant un an et il rendait la raison à mon frère. »

« Elle avait blessée mon ego. »Dis Enoch en haussant les épaules et souriant comme si ce n'était rien en réponse au regard meurtrier de son fils.

« Je suis partie parce que tu allais me briser le coeur. Un démon ne reste jamais. »

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas tort. Bon je vais aller rendre la mémoire à l'idiot du village, » Éden eu un hoquet d'indignation « Au fait je t'ai quelques affaires. »

« Merci, Enoch »

« De rien, au revoir trésor. » Éden leva les au ciel.

Le diable dit ensuite au revoir a son fils et disparut consumé par ses flames.

« Eh, ben, quelle journée. » Grunlek regarda ses compagnons « On fait quoi ? »

« Je crois qu'on ferai mieux de passer une autre nuit ici. On est tous fatigué et le soleil vas se coucher dans trois heures au plus tard; ça ne vaut pas la peine de lever le camp. » la proposition de l'elfe fit l'unanimité. La soirée passa rapidement. Le demi-élémentaire et Grunlek taquinèrent Bob et Théo sur leur relation, tout en mettant au clair que ça ne posait aucun problème. Les aventuriers demandèrent à Eden ce qu'elle allait faire a présent. Elle décida de continuer sa route avec eux, elle avait fini par s'attacher à ces drôles de bonhommes. Sa décision fit plaisir au groupe qui n'était pas contre un petit coup de main et un peu de compagnie.

Quand le groupe parti à l'aube le lendemain, Grunlek trouva que les choses avaient bien changés en 24 heures. Il remarquait désormais les oeillades de Théo vers un Bob rougissant et sa louve qui s'était avéré être une elfe de la forêt et l'ex-amante du père de Bob chevauchait derrière Shin droite comme un I. Éden taquinait le demi-élémentaire d'eau qui malgré son ton énervé souriait à pleine dent.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.

Je vous souhaite une excellente journée.


End file.
